Question: An equilateral triangle shares a common side with a square as shown. What is the number of degrees in $m\angle CDB$? [asy] pair A,E,C,D,B; D = dir(60); C = dir(0); E = (0,-1); B = C+E; draw(B--D--C--B--E--A--C--D--A); label("D",D,N); label("C",C,dir(0)); label("B",B,dir(0));
[/asy]
Answer: Since the square and the equilateral triangle share a side, all sides of the square are the same length as all sides of the equilateral triangle. Specifically, we have $CD=CB$, and so $\triangle BCD$ is isosceles with equal angles at $B$ and $D$. Let $x$ denote the number of degrees in the measure of each of these two angles (that is, $x^\circ=m\angle CDB=m\angle CBD$).

Angle $\angle BCD$ is equal to $90^\circ+60^\circ = 150^\circ$ (since a square and an equilateral triangle have interior angles of $90^\circ$ and $60^\circ$, respectively). Since the sum of angles in a triangle is $180^\circ$, we have $$x + x + 150 = 180,$$ giving $x=\boxed{15}$.